bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Butler
Jo Butler is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile This feisty make-up artist from Luton loves a joke and will bring fun to the House, however, she won't be the House cleaner as she describes herself as lazy in terms of housework. Jo is at her happiest when mixing the decks as DJ Naked, and even though she hasn't done many gigs yet, she loves clubbing. Her glam image inspired her career as a make-up artist and even though she doesn't earn a lot of money, she enjoys her job and the people she works with. The self-confessed, would-be cougar, grew up with her aunt and uncle, and counts her cousins as her siblings. Even though she was popular at school, she says she messed around because she was told she wouldn't amount to much as she always had an answer to everything. Jo has lived alone for seven years and admits to getting moody if she doesn't get her own space. However, she loves to party and goes out with the same group of girls every Saturday, with everyone usually ending up at her place. She also likes clubbing abroad. The self-proclaimed flirt says she's never had a relationship as she's got too many things she wants to achieve in life including going into the Big Brother House. However, Jo has got a thing for younger guys saying they are fitter and better looking, she thinks men her own age are boring and prefers her men to be 25'ish. She describes her best relationship so far as that with God as he gives her wisdom and support. She was brought up a Christian and her dad/uncle is a Preacher. The most significant event in her life so far was being baptized as a born again Christian, but she confesses she has fallen by the wayside since. Looking youthful, Jo says sometimes people are dismissive of her until they see her serious side. But she says people that think she should act her age should butt out. Overall she's proud of being a wholesome positive person in a polluted world. The girls' girl who likes to flaunt it, thinks Big Brother is the ultimate adult playground and that she will be like Kate Lawler, getting on with everyone and having fun. However, she admits she snores! Big Brother 11 On Day 62, after receiving three nominations from her fellow housemate, Jo was nominated for eviction. The following day, she failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task and therefore faced the public vote against Dave, JJ and Mario. Jo was evicted from the House on Day 66 with 39.4% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the Hosue, Jo returned to her normal life. Gallery Jo4.jpg|Jo exercises in the Big Brother 11 garden Jo3.jpg|Jo in the Big Brother 11 bathroom Jo1.jpg|"Tourists" in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room with Jo as part of the Ignore The Obvious task Jo5.jpg|Jo sitting in the Big Brother 11 garden Jo2.jpg|Jo is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Jo6.jpg|Jo with Davina McCall after her eviction from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Jo was the oldest housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *In Big Brother 11, Jo was the last housemate to be evicted from the House as a result of being nominated for eviction. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Late Entrant